Talk:A Dead Bart Update
Something i've always wondered abouyt the tombstones in "Dead Bart". You mention that actors that have passed on, such as Michael Jackson, George Harrison, and Johnny Carson, have their normal death dates on their tombstones. Elizabeth Taylor, who guest starred once, died in March 2011. A question regarding this is that would you have seen her death date as March 23 2011 originally, or would it read as the same 2013 death date as everyone else? --Lollipop - king of demons 19:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Way better than the original dead bart. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 20:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I wondered what that joke was. :The joke was "If only we were all that lucky". It's referring to that the episode takes place in 2013, and that millions of people have died in their sleep on June 6 2013, including all the Simpsons guest stars still alive (which explains the tombstones and the reason all have the same date) and residents of Springfield. Homer is mentioning how Bart died before the outbreak, That's my perspective on it. --Lollipop - king of demons 21:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) This second part of the story seems to be more paranormal the the original. The guy above me may be right. But who knows what was intended too. I think this story is just a second part to dead bart. Angry Robot 19:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Much more interesting read than the original. 9/10 Volkoronado 16:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm the poster of this creepypasta. Just wanted to say that I personally did not write this. It was written by the same person who wrote the first Dead Bart. Peace. Me4ever22c 20:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) If grandpa was the one who said that's at the end, then I would've laughed even harder. Darkteen 02:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought this part was kind of pointless, but then it got to then end... the "joke" sent chills down my spine. Probably slightly scarier than the first for that one bit, but overall I thought the first was more well wirtten. Still really like the story as a whole. ChemicalCiaran (talk) 18:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Meh. I don't think this comes close to the original. It's well written and all, but doesn't bring the overall shock value that Dead Bart did. Too much supernatural stuff for me. In fact, too much of that in the original too. At first, I was almost convinced Dead Bart was real (still ludicrous but I was honestly creeped out). I didn't realise that the graveyard scene was implying some supernatural presence behind it. I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I preffered the idea I had in my head, that it was simply just a creation of Matt Groening's sick imagination during a period of morbidity. I find the best scary stories to be ones that are real, or could be believed to be real. But nevertheless, Dead Bart is still a good Creepypasta. It got people believing in it. This one pushes it too far. Seeing himslef in the video dead is one thing, but then the date on the tombstones being revealed was a massive anticlimax. Come June 6th, it won't matter anymore. A disappointment, but that's just me. Sonsofawitch (talk) 14:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Original Dead Bart didn't know whether to be supernatural or a realistic story about a depressed animator. Squidward's Suicide had a nice balance (not completely but good) Dead Bart, while having good elements, was sort of a mesh. This wasn't huge so I can't say it's better than the original, but it clears up a lot of the stupid holding of information that was in the original story. I just feel like a story like this should have been longer. I understand why the short version of this but somebody ought to take it upon themselves to write a story of Dead Bart as long as BEN was. I, Da Cashman (talk) 00:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) oh shit! we only got six days! Oh, shit! June 6th is tomorrow! "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 21:32, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Welp. June 7th and still here. Guess we can file Severely-Depressed Matt Groenig's prophecy of doom away with every other prediction of the apocalypse ever made. Queen Iacomina (talk) 22:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Queen Iacomina